


Some Surprises Aren't Fair

by ATongueTiedWriter



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATongueTiedWriter/pseuds/ATongueTiedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma gets some unexpected news. Bobbi and Skye help pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Surprises Aren't Fair

She is looking for another beaker with Fitz when she gets the call. 

Jemma isn't sure how the news manages to be a surprise. Her family had been preparing for it for years, since the first time the doctors told them her Gram had six months. That had been ten years ago. Ten years of surgeries and hospital visits and preparing for the worst. Only Gram would defy the odds and make it through. And suddenly they had more time until the next call to say she was back in the hospital.

Only this time she wasn't. There was no hospital, no new illness. Just a call from her dad saying she had gone sleep walking again, and Pop had found her in the morning. Not even two days after she was discharged.

Her hands tighten around the beaker at the thought. She had been discharged. She had been cleared, she was fine, this...This wasn't suppose to happen now. Not like this. Not-

Her body begins to shake lightly as the shock began to fade and emotions swarmed her. Fitz looks at her sadly, starts to reach out to grab her hand, to stabilize her like things were normal between them. But they weren't, and he hesitates, and she can't handle this right now too.

She throws the beaker against the wall and it's not better but it feels good. She reaches for another but Fitz grabs her hand and stops her. 

"Jemma, no..." Apparently this he's sure about. 

She struggles for a moment to pull free, to reach past, but even if his mind wasn't the same he was still stronger than her. Pushing away from him she turns and leaves, ignoring him as he calls after her. 

She walks quickly through the hallway, not knowing where she is going only that her body is wired. Her arms tingle with energy. She shakes her hands, clenches her fists. She wants it out, she wants it gone, she-

She sees the training room up ahead. 

She wants to hit something. 

The room is empty as Jemma makes her way to the punching bad in the corner. Before Hydra May had spent weeks training her the basics of boxing so she could defend herself if it came down to it. Punches and kicks and stances to do it properly without hurting herself in the process.

Weeks of lessons and as Jemma fell on the bag she didn't care about a single one. She hits and kicks as hard as she can.

Because the doctors had fixed the problem. And things were suppose to be getting better now. And there was suppose to be more time and this just isn't FAIR. 

She isn't sure how long she stays there but as hands wrap around her shoulders to gently pull her away she knows she isn't done. She moves away but the arms tighten and continue to pull her away, over to the wall. She is being eased to the ground and there is a voice in her ear but she doesn't hear anything over the yelling. It isn't until Bobbi appears in front of her, hands gently cupping her cheeks that Jemma realizes the person yelling is her. She's breathing heavy as she stops, staring at Bobbi who is looking at her with love and sadness. 

Jemmas hands are still shaking but it's because they are raw and spent and everything is sinking in again. A tear escapes and Bobbi wipes it away, waiting patiently. The arms around her squeeze gently. 

"It's not-"

Jemmas voice catches. She blinks hard and more tears escape. Bobbi them away gently and Skye's voice is in her ear, soft and soothing. Jemma sinks back against Skye and her arms tighten around Jemmas shoulders. Bobbi moves to Jemmas other side and together the two girls hold her as she comes apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I will miss you everyday, Bumma. R.I.P


End file.
